


Please Don't Leave Me Alone

by SickandTired



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky and Brock already broke up, Don't worry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Bucky and Brock, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Relationship(s), Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is also a child, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Teeny tiny bit of violence, Top Steve Rogers, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickandTired/pseuds/SickandTired
Summary: In 1993, a beautiful baby was born. His family raised him with love and care, but there was something off with him. They discovered he could only see black and white, which could only mean one thingHis soulmate was dead.A Stucky soulmate AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my Soulmate AU featuring Stucky!
> 
> I know I'm still working on my Klance fic and I'm working on the next chapter, I promise!
> 
> I got this idea from an AU generator (don't come for me please) where your world turns black when your soulmate dies. So, what if Bucky's world is black while Steve is in the ice, but sees color when he is defrosted?
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy

* * *

On March 10th 1993, George and Winifred Barnes had their first child. He was a beautiful baby boy with a little tuft of brown hair and a little cleft in his chin. The only thing off about the baby were his eyes.

They had a milky white film over them, making his eyes look more of a light grey than light blue. They asked the doctors to check him out, but they said nothing was wrong and that it might clear up after a few weeks. 

It never went away.

As the boy grew and learned, his parents realized that the doctors had been wrong and there _was _something different about their son. When trying to teach him the colors, he'd cock his head in confusion. When he easily learned what the colors black, white, and gray were, his parents came to the grim conclusion that those were the only colors he could see. 

That only meant one thing in the world they lived in.

_His soulmate was dead_


	2. I See the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Bucky expected to wake up to was brightness clouding his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a little time skip in this chapter!
> 
> Also, this fic is going straight into the boys meeting, but it will be a bit of a slow burn. 
> 
> Sorry guys!

Bucky lives in a world where soulmates exist. It was something that was speculated throughout the years, but was finally confirmed to be real in the 1940's after Captain America flew the plane into the Arctic. 

Especially when Margaret Carter's vision went black and white almost immediately after.

It was also confirmed that you could be assigned another soulmate, confirmed when Margaret Carter woke up one morning seeing color again. She then went on to meet her late husband.

Bucky grew up seeing a variety of black, white, and grey's. So he knew that his soulmate was dead and that he'd never meet them. 

He learned about this in 3rd grade, as that was the grade everyone learned about soulmates. The teacher had explained that you're constantly drawn to where your soulmate was, and the only reason you wouldn't be was if you didn't have one, or they had passed away. Then, a brave kid had asked the question everyone was thinking; how did you know if your soulmate was dead?

The answer was simple, you saw black and white. 

Then Bucky had stupidly blurted out that he had been seeing that from the moment he was born. He slowly realized throughout the day why his statement drew a sympathetic look from his teacher.

He went home crying that day.

* * *

When the freshly graduated, 18 year old, Bucky Barnes woke up on a cloudy day in 2011, he saw a brightness he'd never seen before. He had to rub his eyes and squint them just to get used to it. 

As he slowly came to, Bucky realized that his curtains weren't the dark gray color they normally were, but they were a different color entirely.

_A different color?!?!_

He shot up from the bed, instantly regretting it as he became dizzy. He shook it off quickly though, and looked around his room frantically. 

Bucky's parents tried to explain the colors to him as best as they could. Red was the color of passion, anger, and blood. They told him blue was a color that represented confidence, the color of the ocean and sky. Yellow being a very bright color, the color of the sun. Green being the color of life itself, the color of trees and grass.

He'd never seen any of them as his vision had been monotone his whole life, but looking around his room, Bucky was certain he could could see all of those colors from where he sat on his bed. 

There was a small knock on his door, making his eyes snap away from where they were focused on the curtains drawn over his window. It opened a little bit before Bucky saw his mom poke her head in. 

"Breakfast is ready, sweetheart." She said.

He noticed the colors that she wore immediately, starting with her hair that fell in curls around her face. He had always thought it was black, but looking at it now Bucky noticed it was a deep and rich tone that looked nothing like the color he always saw, the same went for her eyes. Her skin was pale, Bucky had known that, but her cheeks held a certain bright tint to them.

"Are you feeling alright, honey? You look pale." He heard his mother say. 

Bucky snapped out of his daze at his mother's words, and realized she was staring at him with a concerned frown.

"I...think so?" He stammered, but it came out as a question.

His mom then walked into his room fully, frown still on her face, and felt his bed dip next to him as she sat. Her cold hand pushed his hair away and rested against his forehead. 

He couldn't help but stare at her eyes, dark but still beautiful. He had always thought his mom's eyes were kind, but as Bucky looked at them in full color he noticed they held a sort of wisdom to them too. 

"You're not running a fever." She stated as her hand slid off of Bucky's forehead. Her face still held a concerned frown as she stared at him. 

"What color are my curtains?" He blurted and snapped his mouth shut, making his teeth click.

His mother's concern turned into confusion as she looked towards the curtains and then back at him. "They are red, sweetheart why? Are you hungover? Is it drugs?"

Bucky blanched at his mother's questions."What?! No!"

His mom raised her eyebrow. "Just asking, sweetheart. You won't be in trouble, you're a legal adult now and if you want to drink or do drugs that is totally up to you. Although I don't really think--"

"_Mom!", _Bucky cut her off "I am not hungover and I'm not on drugs!"

"What has you looking so pale then? Is the breakup with Brock still on your mind?" She asked.

Brock was Bucky's boyfriend of two years, since sophomore year to be exact. They bonded over their dead soulmates, and often talked about how things would be different if they had one. Bucky had soon realized that it was an unhealthy relationship, never thinking about their future and only the "what ifs". He broke up with Brock before graduation, which had only been a few weeks ago. 

"No..." Bucky sighed. His mom raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"I think I may have a new soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://images.app.goo.gl/paQTpPoFD5R1Q5w36
> 
> This is how I imagine Bucky for this fic.
> 
> And I'm sorry if the beginning of this chapter was a mess, feed back would be great!


End file.
